For many businesses, a material percentage of software licensing and hardware maintenance charges are incurred for assets that are no longer in use. In addition, development methods such as component-based and feature-based design focus on the reuse of already available software assets for reducing development time and cost, and improving software quality and productivity. As such, software asset analysis during application development is a costly but mandated exercise.